The Stag's Tale
by CLS
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans: we know how it ended for them, but how did it begin? (A 'Stag Night' Cookie)


**The Stag's Tale**

The Tube was approaching his stop.  At least he hoped that the unpleasant series of jolts and the noise like a suit of armor being dragged across a stone floor meant that they would soon be at Bethnal Green instead of in some metal-bending, bone-crunching crash.  Apparating would have been a far more pleasant alternative--he already knew how, though he didn't have a license--but the risk of the Ministry finding out was too great.

James looked around at his fellow passengers: older women clutching bulging shopping bags of various shapes and sizes; mothers with children of various shapes and sizes; old men who stoically read newspapers amidst the car's rhythmic clacking, the whooshing of air, and now the groaning and shrieking of the brakes.  Harsh lights gave an unnatural cast to the faces and the silence--no one talked or laughed or gave any sign of acknowledging anyone else--made James wonder if he hadn't accidentally stumbled onto another species entirely.  Gods, how did the non-magical masses stand being stuffed into claustrophobic cars that sped through these dark tunnels, tunnels that looked and felt like the vaults underneath Gringotts Bank?  Only goblins could have designed the London Underground. 

A chance remark from Peter, a bit of Hogwarts news, had started him on this journey.  Girls confided in Peter for some reason and he was always the first to get new gossip over the summer holiday.  

_Dear James,_

_Or should I say, your Head Boyness?  I can't work out how you got the job, but it's great!  Snape is going to be so mad I bet his face will turn green even without hexing.  Speaking of which, I ran into Elspeth Honeypecker in Diagon Alley yesterday and she told me she had it straight from Mandy Barnes that Lily Evans is Head Girl!  How's that for a nasty shock to a certain Slytherin gang?_

_Has it stopped raining long enough for a spot of Quidditch practise? Ha-ha.  Father has relented and released me from clerking at the firm.  Six weeks of copying out contracts is enough torture for me! I'm a free man, so come down to London if you can. _

_Peter_

James had known that he'd have to pay Lily Evans a visit, if he could arrange to come to Town, as soon as he'd read Peter's letter.  He just hoped that he'd survive the trip through the bowels of Muggle London.  

He stood and prepared to exit, tucking the unfamiliar and uncomfortable Muggle shirt into the stiff new jeans that he'd put on just for the occasion.  The train lurched to a final stop and the doors opened.  James allowed the crush of people to push through the doors ahead of him.  He peered through the grimy windows and tried to read the name of the station.  "Bethnal Green".  That was the right one.  He dawdled so long that he had to jump through the doors just as they were closing.  

While people milled around him, James stood for a moment on the poorly lit platform and wrinkled his nose at the various odors, most of them unfamiliar and all of them unpleasant.  And it was hot, too, as if several day's worth of summer heat had been concentrated underground. How did they come up with this as a way of getting around?  Trains he could understand, at least the sort that chugged comfortably through the countryside, like the one that had brought him down to Town.  But the Tube, as they called it, was a poor imitation of a train, more like a form of torture than a form of transportation.

He followed the stream of people up a moving staircase that bucked and creaked in a most unmagical way, suggesting hidden machinery.  Once on the street, he blinked in the bright sunlight and tried to get his bearings.  He took out the other letter and reread it; the directions sounded simple enough. He set off on what he thought was the right course and tried to make sense of the shops along the way; they sold many things, some he recognized, but others left him baffled.  Why did Muggles need to clean a vacuum, for example?  After seeing the mysterious machines in the window of the shop called "Vacuum Cleaners – New, Used and Repair," he concluded that "vacuum" meant something entirely different to them.  Perhaps a Muggle who wandered into Diagon Alley would be equally confused by "Ollivander's Wands," not to mention "Quality Quidditch Supplies."

After a few false starts, he found the right street about a quarter-mile from the Underground station.  There the houses were jammed up against one another on either side of the street in a long wall of dirty red brick.  _Didn't anyone ever clean them?_  At home, for example, the house-elves diligently scrubbed the exterior brick on the manor house.

At first sight, all the houses seemed identical and he almost chucked the whole undertaking--he would walk to Diagon Alley, though, instead of attempting another ride on the Tube--but after staring at the street for a few moments, he could pick out individual houses in the way that one finally learns to tell one tree from another from another in a forest, even though they all look alike at first glance.  Each of the houses had a dollop of a garden in front, some weedy and overgrown, some paved over, some full of garbage, and some bursting with flowers.  The front of each house had a door precisely in the same spot, but the color varied from house to house, from somber to garish, although quite a few sported only peeling paint and rusting hardware.  Most, but not all, doors had numbers on them.

The house with the number that he was seeking had one of the neater front gardens.  Tall spikes of foxglove poked over the wrought iron fence and he recognized several common magical plants growing in neatly arranged pots.  He paused as he checked his watch and was surprised to hear bees buzzing lazily in the late July sun here in the midst of a landscape of lifeless brick.  After a moment's hesitation, he strode purposefully up to the front door because James Potter always did things with purpose, no matter how nervous he felt underneath.

He knocked and the door was answered by a middle-aged woman wearing plain, Muggle clothing.  

"Mrs. Evans?"

The woman nodded, and she looked at him so quizzically that he reached up to straighten his hair and wondered if there was something wrong with the Muggle clothes he wore.

"I'm James Potter, a friend of Ev--of Lily's from school.  I wrote to her and…"

"She did mention something about a chap from school."  The woman frowned and hesitated for a moment, but then stepped into the house and called up a set of stairs just inside the door, "Lily!  Your friend from school is here!"

No answer was forthcoming. The woman twisted a kitchen towel that she held in her hands and looked upstairs expectantly.  While they waited, James surveyed the small front room.  The furniture, although not as dark and ornate as the Elizabethan-era furnishings he'd grown up with, looked normal enough, but the glaringly unfamiliar Muggle appliances--something that looked like a fishbowl full of nothingness trapped in a wooden box, lamps of odd sizes and shapes with black wires snaking off to some hidden realm, and other things that he couldn't identify--reminded him how far he was from his childhood home, and from the wizarding world.

"Oh, dear.  She's been up in her room all day," the woman said, more to herself than to James.  "I don't know why she won't--" She broke off at the sound of a girl's voice from somewhere on the ground floor; the voice was unfamiliar to James, shriller than Evans's voice and with less of a London accent.

"Mummy!  I need help with my hair and you haven't hemmed by green dre--" 

The girl strode imperiously into the front room.  She was wearing a dressing gown and her hair was wrapped in a towel.  Did Evans have a sister?  The thin girl with the pinched face looked nothing like her.

"Who's this, then?" The girl gave James an interested smile, while plucking at her dressing gown to straighten it.

"A friend of Lily's from school." Mrs. Evans smiled distractedly. "James… Potts, is it?"

"Potter," he corrected.

"You don't _look_ like one of those freaks," the girl said acidly.  Her smile evaporated, replaced by a contemptuous sneer.

"Petunia!" 

"Well, they are, Mum.  But that's Lily's problem."  She smiled again, this time a frigid smile of sugar-coated disgust, and then turned on her mother, dismissing James entirely.  "I can't go to the party in that green dress as it is.  The length has gone out of fashion.  I told you yesterday!    You just _have_ to hem it.  And I need to get started on my hair.  I've got to be ready by five, you know.  This is a terribly important party -- loads of the right people will be there -- and I can't look like a fright, now can I?" 

"Well, dear, why don't you fix the dress yourself, and then I'll help with your hair?" her mother said evenly.  She smiled briefly at James and seemed slightly embarrassed, although he couldn't tell if this was due to his presence or to her daughter's behavior.

"I don't know where the stupid dress is, do I?" said Petunia.  "I gave it to you yesterday and you said you'd fix it for me."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Evans said to James.  "I'll just be a minute and then we'll see about Lily."

The two disappeared, but James could still hear them from somewhere in the house, Petunia whining about her dress while her mother lectured her on improving her manners.    

After some minutes of standing awkwardly in the doorway, James began to wonder if Evans had really been serious in suggesting he come.  He had written to congratulate her on becoming Head Girl. "Next time I come down to London perhaps we can get together and start planning out the year," he'd said.  She'd been pretty cool to him for most of sixth year, but her response to his letter had been polite, almost friendly.  She had written back inviting him to visit if he was in Town--they'd agreed on this day at three o'clock in the afternoon--but maybe her invitation arose solely out of politeness; maybe she couldn't be bothered with him.  No, that was ridiculous.  As Head Boy and Head Girl, they had decisions to make and events to organize.  He hoped that she wasn't charging ahead without him.  Evans did have a reputation for taking matters into her own hands.

With a frown, James walked cautiously up the narrow staircase.  At the head of the stairs was a closed door. The other doors were open, revealing two bedrooms and a bath that were empty as far as he could tell.  Sunlight streamed through a tiny window in the bathroom and fell on the well-worn carpet in the corridor.  Family photographs crowded the walls.  He recognized red-haired Evans in several of them and confirmed that she looked nothing like her blonde sister.  The voices downstairs could still be heard faintly, but all was silent upstairs.  He hesitated for a moment, wondering whether this journey to what seemed like a foreign country had been a good idea.  But here he was, so he knocked on the only closed door in the corridor. 

"Er, Lily?  It's James, James Potter."  

There was a rustling sound from inside the room and then silence.  He waited, listening intently.  The door opened and there stood Evans looking very much like a witch in a long full skirt and flowing top, a surprise in the midst of so much Muggleness.  Her red hair, usually neatly pulled back, spilled haphazardly from an untidy knot on the top of her head.  

"I'm sorry if I came at a bad time…" James trailed off, feeling like an idiot.  She had "bad time" written all over her face, judging from the red-rimmed eyes and the hard set of her mouth.  She met his eyes briefly and then looked down, shuffling the pieces of paper that she held in her hands.

"I did say that you should come, didn't I?"  She frowned and bit her lip.  "But perhaps this isn't the best…maybe you should…" 

"Well, I can understand how you might be upset," he said with a smile that he hoped would be disarming. "The sight of James Potter has been known to make Slytherins quake with fear.  As Head Boy I am, of course, going to strike fear in the hearts of all students, Slytherin or not.  I've been doing a correspondence course over the summer on striking fear in the hearts of men and, er, women. Do you think it's working? You might want to give it a try.  Do wonders for you. And you could practice on your sister."

She looked up at him, green eyes shining, and smiled the nicest smile that James could ever remember.  It was as if she'd never smiled before and it dazzled him in spite of the way she looked--or maybe because of it. 

"Now there's something I hadn't thought of," she said with a sniff and hastily wiped her eyes with the back of one hand.  

The amusing patter that usually sprang forth effortlessly from James's lips had temporarily dried up and he couldn't think of anything to say in reply.  A movement caught his eye as one of the pieces of paper she'd been holding escaped from her hand and fluttered to the floor.  He reached down to retrieve it, determined to prove himself useful.  

"You don't have to--" she said with an urgency that James didn't understand, not at first. She fixed her gaze on him, her cheeks reddening.

"Sorry.  None of my business, is it?" James flushed slightly as he stood and hoped she wouldn't notice.   He thrust the paper toward her. "Look, I'll just go now and we can meet at school at the start of term, or send owls if we--"

"Yes… No."  She sighed and pointed at the paper that he'd retrieved.  "Look, you might as well see this now. Go on. Read it. You're not the only one who's heard that I'm to be Head Girl.  I got three owls today and I'm sure there'll be more."

Puzzled as to whatever could have provoked such a reaction in the normally cool Lily Evans, James unfolded the paper, actually a scrap parchment that had been torn roughly on one edge. The letters were spiky and angry-looking, the words hurriedly written and smeared in places.

_They shouldn't let trash like you into Hogwarts.  You are an abomination and should never have been picked for Head Girl.  Step aside and let a real witch have the job._

"And the others… they're like this?" said James in an even tone.  He stared at the paper as he spoke, reluctant to meet her eyes.  

"Worse."  She laughed bitterly and turned away, long skirt swirling in her wake as she sat down on the end of a narrow bed that nearly filled the tiny room.  A window next to the bed faced the street with its row of nearly identical houses whose windows stared back like a crowd of strangers at the scene of a tragic accident.   

"You can't let a few nasty letters stop you."  James leaned against the doorframe and stared at her profile.  

"Just forget it. You wouldn't understand," she said in a low voice.  For a moment there was only the soft swish of paper on paper as she turned the other letters over and over in her hands.  When she looked up at him, the pain in her green eyes had flared into anger.  "I thought you should know that there might be trouble, but it's not your problem, all right?"  

"Of course it is!" James shot back.  "Anything that undermines our authority is my problem too.  Let me see the others."

"You're a pureblood, aren't you?" She jumped up suddenly and grabbed the letter from him, waving it at him as she went on, her voice edgy and brittle, "Do you know that I'm only the second Muggle-born ever to be appointed Head Boy or Head Girl?  There wasn't even a half-blood chosen until 1944!  According to these vile notes, I'm going to be polluting Hogwarts and all of the wizarding world merely by existing."

"And your 'mere' existence proves them wrong!" cried James.  "No, more than that.  You're one of the best witches in our year and having you as Head Girl shows up all that 'purity of blood' stuff as utter rubbish.  Don't you see?" 

She stared at him, mouth open. He realized that he'd been shouting, realized just how much taller he was and that he loomed over her, filling the doorway like some menacing madman.

"Sorry," he said, ducking his head and looking down at his feet.   

Without a word, she handed him the other letters, then sat once more on the bed.  A painful knot formed in his stomach as he unfolded the first piece of paper. 

_Mudblood bitch._ _Hogwarts is better off without filth like you. Beware.  _

The last one was worse.  

_if you set foot in school ill rip you're heart out and all you mudblood friends to_

His insides twisted, as if he'd been punched in the gut, and he felt his limbs grow cold; anger coiled up inside him, poised to strike.  Only he didn't know whom or what to strike.  Anger dissolved into frustrated confusion and his head began to throb.  Neither of them spoke for some time.  She poked at the floor with her foot, obsessively smoothing an already smooth rug. 

"Oh, I know you're right about… about showing them," she sighed, "but sometimes I…"

"Hey, now," James said softly and sat beside her.  "You've got me, the Head Boy who strikes terror into the hearts of Hogwarts rule-breakers.  I certainly won't put up with any of this nonsense, and neither will the prefects or the teachers."  

"Thanks," she said simply, her eyes still downcast.  "I hope you're right, I really do."

"Well, maybe a certain Slytherin prefect will be a bit bent out of shape, but you leave him to me." James blustered, trying his best to jolly her along and banish the darkness that seemed to have settled around her shoulders like an unseen mantle.

"I'm not so sure about that." She looked up at him and he was pleased to see that a spark of amusement had returned to her green eyes.  "After what happened last year at the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match, I'm not sure that we _can_ leave a certain Slytherin to you.  The Head Boy can't go around transfiguring his least favorite people into toads after all."

"Sod it all!  Er, I don't suppose Head Boys are supposed to say that either."

"Maybe you should have been taking a course in how to be a proper Head Boy," she said with a chuckle.

"Proper Head Boy?"  James snorted.  "I'll have you know that--"

"_Freaks._  You're going to be in so much trouble."  Petunia had appeared in the doorway, still wearing her dressing gown and clutching an acid green something-or-other, probably the party dress.  She gave Lily a nasty smirk and then yelled, "_Mum!_  Lily's got that boy in her room!"

"We were just talking shop, Wizard-talk, you know," James said with a smile that he knew to be fairly irresistible to members of the opposite sex, "talking about a spell for turning a person into a toad, don't you know, and wondering about how to get just the right shade of green.  Your dress, for example, would be a marvelous color for a toad.  Do you mind if we test it on--"

"Mum!" Petunia shrieked, twitching, prepared to run away like a flightless bird on the verge of extinction.  

James stood up and took a step toward her.  She whirled around and fled into one of the other bedrooms; the door slammed behind her.  Lily had one hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud and clutched her stomach with the other. James liked the way her eyes sparkled--he always had--and he laughed, too.  

"Freaks, are we?  Good Lord, your sister's just as bad as any of those Slytherins up at school,"  James chuckled, but then grew serious.  "You're not going to get in trouble, are you?"

"No," she said with a sigh, "but let's not give her any more ammunition.  We'd better go downstairs. I'm sorry for taking up your time with my silly problems. We didn't even get round to talking about the new term.  I don't know if you can--that is, maybe you've got another engagement or something--but if you have time, and you want to stay, I could make you a cuppa."

He stayed for tea and then for the rest of the afternoon, long after Petunia had flounced out in a huff to her "very important" party.  He stayed for supper and helped Lily with the dishes afterward.  And when he finally turned up on Peter's doorstep, hours later than he'd said he would, his only excuse was that being Head Boy was a very time-consuming business.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"The meeting's over, in case you hadn't noticed."  James appraised the tiny prefects' office, now empty save for Evans and himself.  

"I guess we should head back to Gryffindor," she said.  She rose from her seat but didn't seem ready to leave.  Instead, she stood behind the "desk", a battered oak table that had served generations of Head Girls and Head Boys, and fiddled with a half-dozen quills, rearranging them several different ways, none of which seemed to suit her.  

He smiled at her quizzically, and then sat down on the old sofa that stretched along one wall like a dead dragon.  No one knew for sure whether the green velvet monstrosity, with its dark lumpy upholstery and wooden claws for feet, was a cast-off from the staff room or a charitable contribution from someone's parents, but legend had it that the sofa had been there at least since the turn of the century.  The prefects' office was a hodgepodge of old furniture and, since it functioned as a Lost Articles office, books, clothing, broomsticks and assorted miscellany as well.  It was barely large enough to hold the entire group of prefects for the weekly meetings; most of the time it served as a place for the Head Boy and Head Girl to write out notices, meet with individual prefects or give warnings to students in danger of running afoul of the teachers or of the much-feared Hogwarts caretaker, Apollyon Pringle.    

"What's up?" he said casually.  His arms were sprawled across the back of the sofa and he looked at her with mild interest.  

"I don't know what you mean," she said peevishly.  She finally finished with the quills and began straightening the neat stacks of parchment on the desk.  

"Something …or someone is bothering you.  A certain Slytherin prefect?"

With a curse softly muttered under her breath, she stepped around the table to face James, hands on her hips.  In the light of the candles that illuminated the room, her red hair might have been a crown of flames.   When she spoke, her words were fiery.

"Snape was at his nastiest tonight, wasn't he?  Honestly, I can't figure out why they made him a prefect.  Why does he bother, when all he can do is complain that most of the students are beneath his concern?  It's barely October and I'm sure I'm going to kill him before school's out. He's such a bastard sometimes."

"Watch the language, Evans." James looked up at her and chuckled softly.  "I tend to agree with you, though.  He had no right to say what he did to you.  Shall I have a word with him?"

"I should fight my own battles, don't you think?"  She sighed and sat next to him on the sofa, the springs creaking softly. The fire that burned in her previous words had gone out, or maybe it smoldered beneath the puzzled look on her face, as she went on, "I just didn't think it would be this hard, that I'd have to prove myself over and over--even to the prefects."

"But you have proved yourself, you know, with the exception of our dear friend Severus.  Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but some of the other prefects did have some, er, reservations at the beginning of term."

"Oh?' 

"But not any longer," said James quickly, trying to erase the pain in her eyes.  "Yesterday, for example, I overhead Simmons taking points from a sixth year Ravenclaw in the library when he made a rather rude remark about you.  And you know how much Simmons wants Ravenclaw to win the Cup; she's not going to take points away from her own house lightly."

"Did she? Well, I suppose that's something."  She sighed and stared at her lap.  When she looked up at him a few moments later, she'd adopted a lighter tone.  "Perhaps I'll do all right even without your correspondence course."

"My what?  Oh, striking fear in the hearts of…" said James with a laugh.  "Right.  I'd forgotten about that one."

"So how do _you _keep yourself from killing Snape?  You two haven't been at each other's throats yet this term--not a single hex that I've seen anyway--and people are starting to talk." A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"People have noticed?  What do you mean by that?" James sat up stiffly.  The sofa rasped like a rusty door hinge as he shifted his weight.  

"Er, nothing," she answered, frowning in confusion.  "That is, it was just a joke because you two always used to…you know."

"So you haven't heard anything about…" James ran his fingers through his hair distractedly.  "You might hear something from someone else.  If you do, I wouldn't want you to…" 

She stared at him, mouth slightly open, as he paused, struggling to find the right words.  The thought of her hearing rumors of what happened at the Whomping Willow or, worse, Snape's version, made him uncomfortable.  He realized that it mattered to him a great deal that Lily know the truth--as much of it as he could tell her.  

"At the end of last year there was--and this is not to be spread around, all right?  But as Head Girl, you should know."  But that was a lie. All that mattered to him was that Lily Evans--not the Head Girl--know.  He took a deep breath and scanned her puzzled face, looking for something, though he hadn't a clue what.  "We dueled, Snape and I, though I can't remember who started it.  I don't suppose that matters."  He gave a bitter laugh.  "It was outside the castle at night, just my friends there, so no one else saw what happened.  It's a bit hazy, but one of us did something that would have been--that could have… It wasn't exactly an accident, more like the heat of the moment and…"

James sighed and buried his head in his hands, elbows digging into his knees; his head felt very heavy.  _This is useless_, he thought. _I shouldn't try to tell her_.  She laid a hand on his shoulder and he sat up, eyes open, but couldn't face her, so he stared at one of the flickering candles on the wall.

"We…did something that--that could have gotten Snape killed, something stupid--we should have had better sense, but…."  He turned and scanned her face, still looking for that elusive _something_ in her eyes or the set of her mouth.

"Well, Snape is obviously much alive, so…" she said, puzzled and concerned at the same time. 

"And he hates me for it," James said, thinking of the anger that had burned in Snape's eyes every time they passed in the corridors, "because I pulled him out of--can't say what because it involves someone else who…that is, it's not my secret to tell.  It's one thing to throw hexes and jinxes, knowing that they can be reversed with the right potion or countercurse, but quite another to… Well, I couldn't let him be snuffed because of…us.  And he would have been, no question about it." James paused.  Lily took her hand from his shoulder, but continued to stare at him.  

"I've noticed that you and he have both been acting a bit odd this term, and Sirius, too."  She gave James a shrewd glance.  "It's almost as if he--Snape, I mean--can't touch you because he owes you too much.  Oh, that must be hard--on both of you.."

James let out a long breath. She shifted slightly and the creaking of the sofa reminded him of how close they were sitting to one another.  Her presence clamored for his attention, like a jigsaw puzzle in which there are finally enough pieces to see the beginnings of a pattern, but not enough to make out the final design.

"Er, well, I just thought you should know, in case you heard something…" James muttered, aware that he was repeating himself.  He needed time to sort things out, to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, but she was so close--too close all of a sudden--that he couldn't begin to put into words what he wanted to say.  He'd sat next to her plenty of times since the start of term, often on this very sofa, but something had changed. He smiled tightly and said, "Yeah, thanks for listening.  You know, you've really put up with a lot since term started, been great working with you and--"

He felt her move away from him slightly and sit up, back straight and arms stiff at her sides.  

"--that is, don't misunderstand me, I mean that--" he said quickly, not really understanding what he _did_ mean to say, but knowing that it was very important to say it nonetheless.  

Her face, in profile, had become impassive and unreadable.  She stood up, leaving a huge divot in the green velvet sofa, which had decades ago lost whatever springiness it had originally possessed.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish!" James scrambled to his feet, confused as to why she was walking away from him, why she seemed suddenly closed and distant.

She stopped and regarded him with a hard set to her face:  jaw tense and eyes narrowed.  James had seen that look before when she dealt with name-calling Slytherins and habitual liars.

"You say, 'It's been great working with you…' and then there'll be a 'but':  'but we've been spending a little too much time together;' 'but you don't fit in with my friends;' 'but you have to understand that my family won't be pleased.'  Which is it going to be?  I've heard this all before and you'll forgive me if I don't want to hear it again," she said and turned for the door.

"No!" said James rather more forcefully than he intended.  He caught up with her and managed to wedge himself between her and the door.  "That wasn't what I was going to say at all."

She crossed her arms and nodded for him to continue, although she seemed ready to disbelieve anything he said.

"How this, then?" said James.  He exhaled slowly and then took a deep breath before continuing.  "It's been great working with you and…"  

What did he want to say?  His mind was filled with possibilities, more pieces of the heretofore-unrecognized jigsaw puzzle.

_…and I think about you--too much:  how you look at me when you think I'm not watching, the way you smell, how your face melts into shadow by firelight, the curve of your neck, the hollow beneath your ear…and how it might taste. _

Words fled and he gave up trying.  He leaned over quickly and kissed her--on the cheek, fearing that this might be his only chance--and it was probably the most chaste kiss that a girl ever got from James Potter.  He could charm any girl once he made up his mind, there was no question about it, but now he felt uncharacteristically afraid.  He touched her cheek, hoping to make her stay, not knowing how to do it exactly, and whispered, "Yes, I did want to tell you something.  I think that was it."

She looked at him severely--it seemed to take hours for those green eyes to bore into him, laying bare secret places that he didn't know he had--but answered in the space of a heartbeat.

"Tell me again," she whispered back.

So he obliged her with another kiss that was far less chaste.  She didn't seem to mind.

After that evening, if the Head Boy and Head Girl spent more time together, most students didn't notice at first.  Of course, there was no hiding anything from Sirius, Remus and Peter.  Even though Peter was sworn to secrecy on pain of many horrible hexes, word got out somehow that Potter and Evans were an item.  As a result, there were more nasty owls, more impromptu duels, more snide comments in the corridors, and by the end of Christmas term, more points had been taken away from Slytherin house than in any year in memory.  But the Head Boy and Head Girl were up to the task.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Five long strides, that's how far it was from one end of the prefects' office to the other, from the wall with the scarred wardrobe, containing a whole term's worth of lost robes and confiscated toys, to the tiny window on the opposite wall.  James fiddled with the little box in his pocket as he paced, looping his fingers through the bow and tugging at the ribbon.

"Sorry, sorry! I hope I'm not too late!" 

She burst in, calling out to him breathlessly, her cheeks flushed, her unbound hair disheveled in chaotic red streamers.  Lily could light up a room for him, often dazzling him like a spring day when the sun arrives after what seems like years of feeble winter light.  This, as with so many other things about Lily, astonished James.  His previous girlfriends had played more games with him, keeping him waiting just for the fun of it, for example, or, alternately, hounding him about why _he_ couldn't be on time.  But Lily didn't make a big deal out of such things, one way or the other, just like she didn't fawn all over him when Gryffindor won a Quidditch game or didn't give him any quarter when they argued, which happened.  

She held something large and shiny behind her back and she struggled to keep it out of his sight as she closed the door with one foot.  She had a sort of artless grace and James couldn't help but be affected. He laughed and lunged for her.  

"Oh, no, you don't!"  She chuckled and danced away, holding the gold package up over her head.  

"Haven't I been good?" said James as he chased her around the desk.  "Good enough for a Christmas present?"

"You are very good."  She stepped in front of him and gave him a push so that he landed on the sofa.  Still chuckling, she sat down beside him.  "As to whether you've been good enough to deserve this, only time will tell.  Here, then."

James took the shiny gold package with the scarlet ribbon that she offered to him.  Although bulky, it was light.  He made a big show of shaking it before pulling off the ribbon and tearing through the paper.  Gold Gryffindor lions on a scarlet background spilled out of the paper and onto his lap. 

"This is great, just brilliant," said James as he held out a knit wool scarf.  And it was.  The lions seemed regal and proud, no less so than the ones on the house banner in the Great Hall; the scarf felt soft and inviting beneath his fingers.

"I knit it myself--well, I used a knitting spell, you know, to speed things up--and the thing's been enchanted to repel water because I just hate it when my scarf gets wet," Lily said, her eyes shining and fixed on James.

"I shan't take it off," he replied as he wound the scarf around his neck once, letting one end trail down his chest.  "Not for the entire holiday."

She smiled and looked a little confused, as if she wasn't sure whether or not he was making fun of her gift.  James let her know how he felt in the best way he could:  he pulled her close and kissed her.  It was some time before either of them spoke.

"I've got a little something…" James murmured, his head happily buried in a cascade of red hair.  He gave her a kiss on the neck and then sat back, enough so that he could find the little box in his pocket and pull it out.

"Here.  This is just a little something--been in the family for ages and I thought it might--thought that you…"  He found himself tripping over the words as he thrust the box into her hands. "Not much really..."

She bent her head over the box as she tugged at the ribbon, while James cursed himself for tying such a complicated knot. Finally she opened it and gasped as she pulled the gold chain from the box and held it up, letting the pendant dangle in the space between them.  The emeralds in the pendant, small but perfectly matched in size and color, were set in a circle.  It had been his grandmother's and he'd arranged to have it sent from the family vault. 

"Oh, James, it's…"  She looked up at him, frowning even as she tried to smile.  "Do you really mean for me to have this?  It's lovely, I mean, but, well, if it's your family's..."

"No, no, it's mine to give," he answered impatiently.  Then he checked himself.  After taking a deep breath, he smiled and took the chain from her fingers.  He undid the clasp and fastened the chain around her neck.  She smiled back hesitantly and fingered the emerald circle.

"And I want you to have it.  The stones are the same color as your eyes, you know, that's what made me think of you and… You like it, don't you?"  He waited, feeling nervous.

She looked away, unable to meet his eyes.  When she finally did look at him again, she said quietly, "It is beautiful, James.  Thank you."

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.  There was a rough edge to his voice, a hoarseness that gave away more of his desire than he'd intended.  

She didn't reply.  Instead she kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then stood.  "It's getting late.  Don't you think we should…?"

They didn't speak on the way back to Gryffindor tower and the few students they encountered, didn't acknowledge them either, but scurried off to their common rooms, as if they could remain invisible to the school if only they didn't speak to the Head Boy and Head Girl.  

James went through the portrait hole into the common room first, turned and gave Lily his hand.  She hesitated, and then took it.  He didn't let go as they walked across the dimly lit common room toward the entrance to the girls' dormitory.  At this hour the candles had been extinguished and only the fire cast light across the deserted landscape of tables and chairs.

She halted in front of the arch that led to the stairs and she looked down at her hand, the one James was holding, biting her lip.  With her other hand she fingered the circle of emeralds hanging from the chain around her neck.

James searched her face, trying to decipher the hieroglyphics written into her frown.  With his other hand he pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, his fingers hovering indecisively near her cheek for a moment.

"Thanks again…it's..."  She looked down at the pendant, sighed and then undid the clasp.  After she'd taken off the necklace, she held it in her cupped palm, switching her gaze between James and the pendant.  With a shake of her head she dropped her hand, but then seemed uncertain as to what to do with it.

"It matches your eyes.  Yeah, that's the least original line on the planet, but in this case it's true.  It's been in the family for ages, you know, just gathering dust, and I thought you'd like it, and it's Christmas and all that," said James as he tried to read her face.  He gave a tug to the hand-knit wool scarf around his neck, a red and gold parade of Gryffindor lions.  "…and the scarf is great.  I'll need it when I go home.  It gets cold there, so, yeah, thanks and Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she echoed softly.  She glanced away for a moment, as if she was about to say more.  When she looked up at him again, whatever riddle had been written on her face was gone, withdrawn to the shadows to wait for another time and place.  She put the necklace in a pocket and said brusquely, "Speaking of Christmas, we've got to see everyone onto the train in the morning, so I'd better be heading off to… sleep."  Lip-gnawing was back.  "Good night."

James released her hand reluctantly. "See you…in the morning," he said softly to her departing back.  He stood for a moment watching the light of the fire glint on her red hair as she ran up the stairs.  Then she was gone.

With a sigh, he turned toward the great fireplace, its mantle decorated with garlands of holly, and ambled toward one of the high-backed chairs near the hearth.  He was so mesmerized by the fire as he sat that he failed to notice that the chair next to his was occupied. 

"You don't look like a happy man, Prongs.  Here I thought you were in love."

"What?  Oh, 'lo, Sirius."  James got over his initial surprise at seeing his best friend and went back to staring into the fire.  The light flickered on his glasses, multiplying the fire kaleidoscopically. 

"Women," Sirius snorted with a scowl in James's direction.  He held a pinecone in his hands, restlessly turning it over and over between his fingers.  It glinted in the firelight and James recognized it as one of the batch that some of the girls had decorated with fake snow.   When the girls weren't around, the boys would levitate them, turning the common room into a battlefield of flying pinecone missiles.

James looked at his friend's profile.  Outlined in the firelight, Sirius's face was all hard angles and planes of dark and light.

"Let me guess: you had another fight with Maggie."  

"Not a fight exactly.  You can't really fight when--" Sirius lobbed the pinecone into the fire and gave a satisfied grunt when it exploded.  He grabbed another pinecone from a basket on the floor. "That girl is either on or off, hot or cold, and tonight was bloody arctic."

"Freeze your balls off, did she?"

"Fuck," was Sirius's terse reply as he hurled the pinecone into the fire; sparks flew when it collided with the logs.

"Apparently not," said James with considerable amusement.  He took a pinecone from the basket.  This one had pink snow as decoration and squeaked "Merry Christmas!" when he picked it up.  Definitely a candidate for fiery death.

"I don't expect _you_ have to worry about such things," Sirius drawled.  He scooped up another pinecone--this one squeaked "Greetings of the season!"--and tossed it back and forth from one hand to the other.  "Not with the amount of time you've been spending with Evans since the start of term."

"Yeah, I suppose," said James vaguely, tossing the pink pinecone into the fire.  It managed to emit "Mer--" before popping and crackling in the flames.

"What?  Oh, don't tell me that she won't--Oh, this is too much," Sirius chortled, seeing James's obvious discomfort.  "What happened to the old Potter charm? I thought you said she really liked you."

"I think she does…I'm pretty sure she does, but she's not… ready, or something," said James lamely.

"There are other girls, you know.  Lots of other girls want to go out with you."  Sirius threw the pinecone hard, straight at James's face.  "Fifty points if you can put it between the two big logs."

James, with his Chaser's reflexes, caught it easily, almost lazily.  He was silent for a while.  The fire roared and the pinecone squeaked out its holiday greeting as he rolled it between his palms.

How could he have been such an idiot, giving her a present like that?  To him, the necklace was truly just another pretty thing gathering dust in the family vault, something that would make her happy, a trifle of a Christmas gift.  But the look on her face when she'd opened his gift earlier in the evening had told him that all these assumptions were wrong.  Right now he wanted to turn back time and erase the hurt and the fear that he'd seen in her eyes.

"I know," James answered at last, staring into the fire, "there are other girls, but they're not…."

"Merlin's balls! Have you gone soft on us?"

"I don't know, Sirius," sighed James and flung the pinecone in the direction of the fire.  He missed and it bounced out onto the floor.  "I don't seem to understand myself any more.  I certainly don't understand her."

"Full points to me!" Sirius said, after he'd scooped up the pinecone and hurled it back into the fire.  "Hey, I've got it now.  If she won't sleep with you, ask her to marry you.  That worked for one of my cousins."

"What?  Are you crazy?"  James, roused from his torpor, sat up straight and looked sharply at Sirius.

"Yeah, it worked for my cousin, but I think it only worked once for him, though," said Sirius with a casual shrug.  "Last time I saw him, he was married and his wife was expecting."

"Bloody hell, you're a fountain of great advice tonight, you know that? "  James slumped once more into the chair and resumed staring into the fire.  After a few moments, he went on, almost to himself, "We won't be students forever, though, will we?"

"I was only joking!" cried Sirius and aimed a pinecone right at the top of James's head.  It bounced off, leaving a dusting of glittery powder.

James ignored the assault. "I mean, only two more terms at school and then what? Don't you wonder about that?  About getting out and finding a job and… and all that."

"You're scaring me, mate," Sirius concluded with a scowl and a dark shake of his head.  

"Yeah, well, sorry.  I scare myself sometimes."

Another pinecone was procured from basket.  This one didn't make noise.  James began picking it apart, showering his lap with little bits of brown dusted with _faux_ green snow.

"Hey, how soon do you think we can get down to London?"  Sirius decided to steer the conversation away from such uncomfortable subjects.  "Do you think your parents will mind if we go down on Boxing Day?  What do you say?"  

"Sure.   Whatever you want to do," answered James as he continued to reduce the pinecone to shreds.  

"Try to contain your enthusiasm," Sirius said sarcastically.  He stood up, stretching.  "Let's get a couple of hours of sleep before chaos descends.  I haven't even packed yet, have you?"  

"Mmm?"  James was lost in thought and didn't stir from his chair.  "I'll be up in a minute."

But he stayed for a long time, staring into the fire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, come in."  The headmaster beamed  "How delightful to see you both.  Do sit down."  Dumbledore gestured toward the chairs in front of his fireplace.  "Can I tempt you with a sweet?  Though perhaps you've had enough over the holidays."  

James and Sirius made their way to the chairs he indicated.  There was a large bowl of taffy on the little table in front of the fireplace.  Next to the bowl lay a week-old _Daily Prophet_, folded in such a way that a picture on the front page was displayed prominently_._  The two sat down without taking off their traveling cloaks, a quick glance exchanged between them.  Both had seen the picture in the newspaper of a snarling man being restrained by Ministry wizards and knew that Dumbledore hadn't left it there by accident.

"You sent for us, Headmaster," James said as soon as Dumbledore had settled into another chair and popped a piece of taffy in his mouth.  

"Mmph," replied the headmaster, occupied with a chewing a moment.  "Yes, of course.  I hoped that Hagrid would find you when you arrived and send you up.  You two have been rather busy over the holidays."  Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses, a combative twinkle in his eyes.

James folded his hands in his lap and stared at his knees.  Sirius appeared to be studying a portrait on the wall. 

"While I cannot discipline you for what you do outside the school," said the headmaster slowly, drawing out each word, "I can remind you that dueling with Lucius Malfoy is hardly wise.  I expect better of you, particularly our Head Boy."

"Hang on!  James didn't--James wasn't involved at all.  It was all my--"  Sirius jabbed an angry finger at the newspaper; the snarling picture of Sirius Black shook his fist in return.

"That is what the _Prophet_ said, yes, and somehow you convinced the Ministry of that as well.  However, judging by the injuries suffered by Mr. Malfoy, not to mention Mr. Potter's injuries, I should guess that he had a hand in it."  Dumbledore steepled his fingers, the tips pushing against his long nose.  "Of course, Mr. Potter is still underage--as I wish you were, Mr. Black--and if he _had_ been involved in dueling, the consequences would have been severe.  As it was, I would guess that there were extenuating circumstances that caused Mr. Malfoy not to press charges."

Sirius started to speak, but James laid a hand on his friend's arm.  Dumbledore's guesses were, as usual, very shrewd and very correct.  Sirius shot James a dark look and shook off the restraining hand.

"You weren't there!"  Sirius cried, jumping out of his seat.  "You didn't hear him, didn't see what--"

"Sit down!" yelled James and the headmaster simultaneously.  James grabbed a handful of Sirius's cloak and pulled him back to the chair.  Sirius glared at Dumbledore while James glared at Sirius.  

When the headmaster spoke again, his voice was quiet, but forceful.  "Sirius, James, you are two of the most powerful wizards I know, and you will be formidable weapons in the fight against Lord Voldemort.  I fully expect you to join in that fight _after you have left school_.  We shall have need of your strength, your courage, _and your brains_."

In the silence that followed, the fire popped and crackled in the grate; the curious instruments that Dumbledore kept in his office hummed and whirred; some of the portraits of Hogwarts headmasters and mistresses snored in the pretence of sleep.  Sirius took a piece of taffy from the table and bit down on it.  His jaw clenched rhythmically as he chewed.

"Headmaster," James began earnestly, "I--"

"I am going to personally see that James Potter grows more brains," Sirius interrupted.  "He hasn't enough, clearly.  I know of a potion that should do the trick."  Dumbledore raised his eyebrows questioningly.   Sirius finished, mumbling, "I'll try the potion on myself first."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"That was a close call," Sirius said, once they'd regained the freedom of the corridor and were heading toward Gryffindor tower.

"He could have expelled us," said James soberly.  "He guessed a lot more than he said."

"Wouldn't have to take our N.E.W.T.s if we got expelled.  What's so bad about that?" Sirius replied cheerfully, hands in his pockets.

"Bugger the exams."  James scowled at Sirius.  "What Dumbledore said is more important:  we're not going to get the chance to help him fight Voldemort if we do stupid things like dueling in public with prominent wizards who are--" James lowered his voice. "--most likely Death Eaters, even if they do call you names--"

"Git," said Sirius and pushed James to the side, causing him to break stride in mid-rant.

"Prat," countered James with a shove that was perfectly matched in strength.

"Idiot."

"Useless lump."

"Hopeless twit."

The escalation of name-calling was cut off by their arrival at the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  Inside, the room was packed with students eager to show off Christmas swag:  new clothing, new books, and new toys.  Some of the latter were responsible for the occasional explosion or puff of smoke in the crowded room.

Sirius shed his cloak and melted into the sea of Gryffindors.  James stood next to the door with his cloak half off.  He craned his neck, looking over the heads of the crowd.

"She's not here." Remus appeared at his side and had to raise his normally soft voice to be heard over the din.

"Who?" James said distractedly, still scanning the faces in the common room.

"The girl with whom you were obsessed on the train, remember?"

"Not obsessed," said James quickly.  He took off his cloak and threw it across the back of a chair.  "It's just…just that we didn't see her on the train and she _should _have been on the train and, if she wasn't on the train, she _should_ have owled me.  As Head Boy, I need to know."

"Right," said Remus dryly.  "Fortunately for you, I've been doing a bit of investigating while you and Sirius were being caned by the headmaster and--"

"We weren't--"

"Oh?" Remus arched an eyebrow and chuckled.  "You can tell me about it later, as I'm sure you will.  Now, on to business."  He held up a finger.  "One:  Evans got on the train with Mandy Barnes, according to several witnesses."   He held up another finger. "Two:  Evans was seen escorting a student who looked ill off the train at Hogsmeade Station by Violet Hopkirk (she'd left a bag of sweets on the train and had to go back for them).  Three:  Evans has not turned up in the common room yet, nor is she in the girls' dormitory."

"You make a fair spy, you do."  James shook his head, not believing his ears.  

"I had help from Peter."  Remus grinned, pleased with the praise.  "Well, what are you waiting for? I reckon it's the Hospital Wing or the prefects' office."

"Right," said James, smiling as he thumped Remus on the back.  "See you--and thanks."

There weren't any other students in the prefects' office when James hesitantly opened the door.  Lily sat at the desk writing, her back to him so that all he could see was a familiar knot of red hair, pulled tight against her neck as she bent over a piece of parchment.

"Yes?" she called out at the sound of the door opening.  Her voice was curt and had that tone that said "this had better be important business" but it made his heart pound nonetheless.

James found himself robbed of speech and a little dizzy, as if the solid stones of the castle had suddenly shifted beneath his feet in the prelude to some geologic catastrophe.  He fumbled behind his back and pulled the door closed, unable to take his eyes from the back of her head as she laid down her quill.  She pushed the chair away from the desk, turned and then stood.  It all seemed to take place at less-than-normal speed like a Quidditch play seen through Omnioculars.

"I missed you…on the train.  Where were you?"

"In the loo," she said tersely.  

"Not sick, were you?  You don't look ill."  

Lily gnawed on her lip.  James couldn't decode the emotion in her narrowed eyes.

"No.  Sioban O'Malley, a sixth year Hufflepuff, tried to commit suicide--in the loo.  A bit upset, she was," Lily said grimly.  "I spent the entire trip trying to calm her down.  Every time I tried to leave, she'd either grab onto me, crying hysterically, or try to do herself in again.  I doubt that she'd have been successful with the spells that she tried, but she could have disfigured herself pretty badly.  I finally coaxed her off the train, after all the other students had gotten off."

"Is she…?"

"In the Hospital Wing now, sleeping.  I'm writing notes to her head of house and to the headmaster."  Lily sighed and paced restlessly around the writing table.  As she paced, her hand went up to her neck where she played with a necklace, twisting a pendant back and forth on a gold chain.

James's heart caught in his throat; he was mesmerized by the winking of the emeralds in the candlelight, by the circle of jewels that she held between her fingers.  "Bad marks or did her boyfriend dump her?" he asked offhandedly, not paying attention to much except the fact that she was wearing the necklace he'd given her.

"No," she answered sharply, dropping her hand to her side, "and it took me a long time to coax it out of her.  Her parents were murdered...on Christmas Day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, so sorry," breathed James, taking a step toward her.

"She was there when they…"  Lily's voice cracked and she paused for a moment, fixing her eyes behind James at a distant place outside the room.  "Her grandparents wanted her to come back to school because they thought it would be safer, but she--"  Lily wrapped her arms around her chest, swaying slightly as she spoke, choking back tears.  "--she didn't think anywhere would be safe." 

James quickly closed the distance between them and put his arms around her, encircling her shoulders, one hand cupped around her neck.  She shuddered in his embrace and cried until his shoulder was soggy.  He stroked her back and murmured half-words and nonsense, unsure what he could say that would make her feel better.  After a while, she stopped crying and pulled away enough to look up at him.

"And you, dueling over the holidays!" she hiccupped, green eyes swimming with tears, her face red and blotchy.  "You and Sirius could have been killed!  How could you be so stupid?"  

A fresh wave of tears fractured her speech.  James closed his eyes and pulled her closer.  He felt rather than heard her choked words, sobbed into his shoulder.  "I was afraid…afraid something would happen…and I couldn't…"

James held her for a long time, unable to speak, unable to tell her of the fears of losing her that haunted him.  All he could do was hold her, and so he did.  He didn't want her to let go.  Ever.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Author notes:** This story is excerpted from _Stag Night_, a longer work here at FFN. Thanks to Cushie Butterfield and Linda for insightful comments, to Haggridd for whacking back awkward bits of prose, to Hyphen and Loup Noir for nipping at my heels to make the chemistry work, and to Matt Edwards for London sights and sounds as well as dialect help.  
  
This was my attempt to tackle the question of Lily and James, a vexing one and one that has been done a few times in fanfiction. I am a bit nervous about doing this at all. Please let me know what you think!  
  
This is the revised version, post-OotP. I didn't feel that the family I created for James in the original version quite fit with the book; that was the main purpose for the revision. If you liked the old version better, you can still find it on my website.   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
_~CLS, 19 April 2003 (Revised 8 July 2003)_


End file.
